unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kason1221/GVG Strategies by CadenzaElegy
Here will be a collection of tips and tricks you can use for GvGs, but here's a few goals you should be after: #TAKE DOWN THE HUMAN PLAYERS #THROW OFF THEIR UNISON TIMINGS #USE UNISON ONLY WHEN YOU'RE SURE IT'LL HELP. #COORDINATE YOURSELVES AND DON'T WASTE TOO MUCH COST DURING CRYSTAL ATTACK/DEFEND #ALWAYS KEEP CHEER ON COOLDOWN AND NEVER UNBIND THIS. How to tell if an someone is an AI or real person Edit If they're on your team, look for the "COM" text on top of their class. If it's there, it means an AI is taking their place due to their absence. If they're on an enemy team, take a close look at their actions. *Do they chain skills really fast? If yes, they're most likely human. The AI in this game have delays between each skill and this prevents them from chaining skills really fast. Also, if they stopped using skills for a long period of time (with the exception of cheer), it means they are saving cost and are human. *How fast do they start casting skills post crystal transitions? If they start casting skills before any computers or at the same time as you (I know you're mashing that skill button, waiting for it to cast after Crystal Attack is over, don't lie), they are most likely human. The AI delay timer starts once the buttons ungray themselves, but humans don't have that kind of delay because we're impatient and that's what we do best. *Are they AFK? AI don't do this, so it'll always be a human behind a toon that looks like they're AFK. They are saving cost, or typing so get ready. They are most likely NOT AFK because nobody joins a guild battle to do something else. They'll have a pool of cost ready so either brace for impact or get ready to snipe them hard. Use this knowledge to your advantage. AI are predictable and slow. Humans are not. AI also do not do Unison attacks, so once the human players are out of the equation you have a HUGE advantage over the other team. Not to mention the fact that human players can coordinate with each other whereas AI do not. Unison Attacks Edit Before you even think about using a Unison attack, consider the following. #Do all my teammates have their gauges full? - if not, then don't do it. #Do we have a live member count higher than the opponent? - if not, then don't do it. #Do we have room for lots of cost - if you have >70 cost, then don't do it. #Do we have elemental synergy - if not on first go, do not make the same mistake. The AI will match you, but the human players may not. Use the chat. #Are you getting Unison Attacked BUT DON'T MATCH THE ABOVE CRITERIA? - THEN DON'T DEFEND. It's a waste of Unison. If they hit you with a Unison Attack, your team isn't prepared and you try to defend with a 3v5, you WILL lose the battle since they'll always have an upper hand versus your team. Wait it off, then retaliate with your own 5-man Unison. Unison attacks are a great tool and can turn the tide of battles in a flash. They are incredibly powerful and generally deal 50% of the enemy's HP or more, while providing buffs and debuffs. They sometimes have the potential to oneshot teams, so keep this in mind. During the duration of a Unison attacks, cooldowns will decrease, buffs timers will decrease, cost will accumulate and nobody can do anything beyond using the chat during the scenes. Use this to your advantage. ''Did the enemy team just buff themselves and do we meet the three criteria above? Go for it, wasting their cost is one of your priorities. The goal is to turn them into sitting ducks while your team turns super saiyan. Also, the ordering of Unison Attacks is also important. The team that gets theirs off first is as follows (if 1 is matched by both, go to 2, if 2 is matched by both, go to 3, etc.): #The team with the most summoned Unison spirits #The team with the highest Unison Attack level (highest number of same element spirits summoned) #The team that called their Unison Attack first If you go first and end up wiping their entire team 100 to 0, this means your unison attacks can be used to DOUBLE your Crystal Attack timers. If you can't wipe their team but you can do a significant amount of damage, say 50%, get the majority of the team to somewhere around 10% below that HP threshold and use it. Just be sure to not leave more than 2 members with the same element alive. If you get unison attacked in return, you will take a lot of damage. Don't let them do this. Sometimes people have really bad gear but really strong spirits to even it out. There have been plenty of cases where teams get wiped by a Unison Counterattack. It's not pretty. If you also let them find out that "Hey, our Unison can 100-0 them with a 5-man", you're pretty much set for defeat. It's also incredibly demoralizing so use it to your advantage when you can. Also, '''DO NOT UNBIND CHEER. IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND. '''It should be your top priority skill that's always on cooldown just for the reasons mentioned above. Unison attacks are the core to strategy in GvGs. It's what seperates you from playing another story quest. Who to focus during a GvGEdit Focusing a target is important. If you are playing with humans allies, pick one person to be the shotcaller and follow their lead unless otherwise specified. You can see who they're targetting by the arrow above the enemy's health bar. The colours and positioning of the arrows from the left to right are the same as the players from top to bottom on your team (leftmost arrow is the top most player, rightmost arrow is the bottom player). But generally the focusing targets go in this order: #Human Cleric - A human controlling the team's buffs and heals is a scary thing to have to face. #AI Cleric - Sure they're not human, but their heals are something you must shut down. #Human DPS - You don't want them sniping out any of your clerics or DPS. #Human Tank - They're usually harder to take down but fighting a tank 5v1 is a lot easier unless they're strong enough to 1v5 (not likely) #AI DPS - They hurt. If they go after one of your mages or clerics, they'll either lose a lot of HP or even end up dying. #AI Tank - They kinda tickle I guess This is because AI don't react to situations a human would. They don't burst cast, they're slow and predictable, and you can just treat them like pets. Take down the masters and the pets get lost. Also, if they don't have a human player alive, ''they cannot use unison attacks unless it's to retaliate. The beautiful thing about this is, you can bait out their unison attacks. Once the human players are down, and you have a 5-man ready, cast it immediately. It'll throw off the enemy's Unison attack timings and if done properly you can stop them from ever getting a 5-man attack on you ever. For DPS targetting (Lancers, Mages, Archers), prioritize with the following: #People you can nuke down (kill in ~3 seconds, or 2-3 seperate skills in a row) #Human DPS #People you have a class advantage over (Lancer -> Mage -> Archer -> Lancer) #Your shotcaller's target Remember, you're the ones dealing most of the damage so do your job properly. Cost ManagementEdit I see a lot of people mess up in this department so I'll give you a bit of an idea. If you're playing with AI allies, do NOT use cost during crystal attack/defend unless: *You can destroy their crystal during this round *You're overflowing with cost It's better to play it safe than to go ham on a crystal only to realise you don't have enough cost to defend yourselves and die promptly after. It's embarassing, it happens a lot. If the enemy team is decent at this game, they will take this opportunity and snowball you harder. If you're about to have a 5-man unison attack ready (3 of 4 bars filled on allies), burn cost until you have around 60 left. Then proceed to use your Unison Attack. This way you won't overflow and waste, and you'll have enough cost to heal or damage afterwards. Also, buffs. time your buffs so that you can stack damage multipliers, and try to get defense buffs up before getting Unison Attacked. It will save your life. ALSO, during crystal defend, HEALING IS EVERYONE'S RESPONSIBILITY. 1-2 casts from each person should be enough to get back to full. Spend the rest of the time using cheer and save cost so you can hit them back harder. If you have one person casting all the heals, they will be low on cost and be a dead weight during the actual battling phase. CLERICS, you do not need to heal that much during this phase. Save your cost, it's the others turn to heal themselves. Category:Blog posts